Where the Dead Ponies Stroll
by Bronies-Rock
Summary: Applebloom is faced with heart wrenchingly painful news that leads her on an adventure like none other. We see her emotions and see her understand life and death in greater depth.


**Where the Dead Ponies Stroll**

** It was a very foggy evening in the hazard-prone town. Everypony stayed inside, either playing video games or sleeping. Even the fillies, which was a very rare occurrence. The beauty of the golden-red sunset was to never be seen upon that evening. The fog was so thick, it was impossible to see four feet ahead of your hooves. Everypony except for the Cutie Mark Crusaders had absolutely no intention of leaving their warm abodes. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all sat in the barn, trying to convince Applejack to let them leave.**

** "Ah told ya sis, we wanna go explor'n!" Applebloom complained. **

** "And ah told you, little sis, that no way, no how. It's too, well, creepy for anypony to leave right now." Applejack responded, a hint of annoyance showing in her voice. **

** "Applejack, whadd'ya reckon is really goin' on?" Applebloom asked, with big pupils. **

** "Ah don't know. And that's exactly why ah want y'all in here 'till this here Zombiepony weather passes, you hear?" Applejack said, jokingly, and jumped at Applebloom, starting to tickle her little sister. **

** "You promise to not leave the barn?" Applejack said teasingly.**

** "AHA! Stop! Okay! Ah promise!" Applebloom said in a fit of laughter.**

** "Good." Applejack responded, getting off her sister. "That goes for y'all too. Sweetie Belle, ah know your sister. So don't get any ideas. Scootaloo, ah- uhh… well, just behave, alright?" **

** "Fine." Sweetie Belle said, upset at the concise decision. **

** "Sure." Scootaloo responded, clearly as heartbroken as the other two crusaders.**

** "Alright." Applejack said, clearly satisfied. She trotted off to her room. After the door closed, the Crusaders went to work.**

** "Alright, so how we gon' get out of here without mah sister noticing? Or Big Mac? Granny's asleep, so we don't need to worry 'bout her." Applebloom said, a grin spreading across her face."**

"**Hmmm… maybe we can-" Sweetie Belle was cut off by a scream. It was Applejack. The scream made the three fillies jump and run up to see if Applejack was ok.**

** "Sis? Are you o-" Applebloom noticed that she was in Granny Smith's room, a gentle weep heard throughout the barn. Big Mac was in the corner crying, as if he had been shot through the heart. **

** "What's wrong with you two?" Applebloom asked. "And why are you in Granny's room?" Applejack looked at her sister, eyes wide, with a look of incurable desperation. Tears streamed down Applejack's face like the dam had burst in Ponyville.**

** "Applebloom, this is gonna be hard n-n-news." Applejack finally said between sobs. "Granny's, well…" Applebloom started to tear up as her sister kneeled and took off her hat. **

** "No. Don't y'all even tell me. This must be a joke. IT'S NOT A FUNNY ONE!" Applebloom screamed. Applejack looked at her sister and her friends with bleak, emotional pain. Applebloom began to tear up as Applejack gazed upon her and her friends, who looked at Applebloom with killed emotions and expressions. **

** "Applebloom," Applejack began with no tears left, with only sadness in her voice, "Granny's passed on. Sh-she's… AH CAN'T!" Applejack broke down. Her body had produced more tears, each streaming down her face with less intensity as Applebloom, who shot through the door to gaze upon her grandpony. Applebloom shook her Grandpony, first once, then twice, then before she knew it, she was crying on Applejack's lap, the screams practically heard and echoed in concave sadness. Big Mac had left, not wanting to cry more than he has.**

** Applebloom had lost balance and fell to the floor, with her head buried into her hooves. Her red mane was a mess, her feelings wrecked apart mercilessly. She ran out of the room, leaving her grandmother in her bed. She ran down the stairs, while her friends follow her outside. She screamed into the fog.**

** "WHY? WHY DID Y'ALL TAKE MY GRAND PONY AWAY FROM ME? AH'VE BEEN A GOOD PONY! WHY DO I DESERVE THIS? AH DON'T!" Applebloom screamed at the sky, yelling at Celestia's castle with a feeling she had never felt before. "EVEN IF YOU'RE OUR SO CALLED GODDESS, THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE DAMN RIGHT TO KILL MY FEELINGS!" Applebloom felt anger, hate, confusion, and betrayal all at the same time.**

** "Applebloom, I feel really bad for you and Granny Smith. But isn't it time to-" Sweetie Belle was once again cut off, this time by a blinding yellow and white light, a voice yelling the name "APPLEBLOOM!"**

** Celestia appeared from the blinding light. Sweetie and Scootaloo bowed, but Applebloom marched right up to Celestia, a raging fire in her eyes. **

** "You. WHERE IS MY GRANDPONY?" Applebloom screamed at the goddess. "AH DON'T CARE IF Y'ALL BANISH ME TO THE MOON FOREVER, BUT WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" **

** Celestia looked at Applebloom with sad eyes, and sighed.**

"**Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, can you leave us please? I must talk to Applebloom alone." Celestia acknowledged. Of course, they both did as they were told, and retreated into the barn, closing the door. **

** "Let me tell you something Applebloom. Two in fact. One, I know the kind of pain that has shadowed your judgment. I have felt it time and time again, for over 1,000 years." Applebloom simply shrugged this off.**

** "No you haven't. You're just trying to make me feel comforted. That ain't gon' work on me." Applebloom replied, clearly not amused. **

** "I have. Just imagine it. Ponies like Granny Smith and all others only live for a short number of years, compared to me. I have made friends while I was a filly, I have loved, lived, and cried. You know nothing of sorrow until you hear what I must suffer almost every waking moment of my life. Imagine outliving Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, watching them die before your very eyes as you look as young as you are now. That is the suffering curse of being a princess. With immortality comes great cost. Endless companions with the lifespans of candle flames." Celestia explained with no emotion, staring into the fog.**

** "Still, you get to rule over all of Ponyville. Sacrifices are necessary, but I don't control anything. I shouldn't suffer like this." Applebloom complained.**

** "Applebloom, the second thing I wanted to tell you is that this is natural. Ponies dying once they reach a specific age is not my fault. Believe me, I'm not God. I don't control who lives or dies. I hate to tell you, but you'll have to suffer the same when Applejack and Big Mac die. It's natural. You'll meet the same fate someday as well." Celestia said.**

** "Well then, why are you so selfish?" Applebloom retorted. This took Celestia aback.**

** "Whatever do you mean?" Celestia asked, clearly hurt.**

** "You get to live forever. You have even made Twilight immortal. Are you trying to make her suffer your pain just to make you feel the same?" Applebloom asked.**

** "No, Applebloom. I made Twilight immortal because she was fit for the job. Even princesses die. When I reach my time, my mane shall stop its colorful flow and its color will be drained. I will simply vanish." Celestia stated. "My time is coming very soon. 1,005 years. I have lived a long, good life. But I will give you a gift, seeing as how you have suffered this much. The gift is simply vision. Many ponies miss their relatives when their time comes. I will do this last bidding before I die. I will show you Heaven." Okay, now this took Applebloom by the breath. She stared at Celestia with eyes wide open. **

** "Get ready." Celestia said, her horn glowing a bright green, something it has never done before. Applebloom stared at the Princess, not sure as what to do. Suddenly, a bright light flashed, blinding Applebloom for a split second, before she and Celestia had teleported them to bright, golden gates. **

**Author's Note:**

** I, myself, am a Christian. However, I understand that some bronies prefer to not speak about religion and all of that in FanFics. So, I will exclude the "God" and "Angels." Just ponies. Okay? So there you go! :D (Continue reading.)**

**Through the gates, Applebloom could see the ghosts of ponies bouncing happily on clouds. Applebloom tried to push open the gates, but they were locked.**

** "Hang on, Applebloom. I have to speak to Faust, the lead pony." Celestia said.**

**As if on cue, the image of the tall, white alicorn came into view. Her red mane, a quill in her hair, spoke with a soothing, relaxing voice.**

** "Hello, Celestia. Oh, I can see your time is running out. I shall not waste your time, then." The pony said. The gates flew open, allowing Applebloom and Celestia to pass through. It was so much to see. Every pony, or at least their souls, were happily trotting around in the white heaven, with anything they could wish granted. Applebloom gasped.**

** "GRANNY!" Applebloom cried, and ran to her grandpony.**

** "Hello, young'n." Granny responded with her same old grin. Applebloom teared up.**

** "Aww, don't cry! I'm doin' great! Just look at your granny! I am at peace!" Granny Smith said.**

** "Hello, Ms. Smith. And I see you're doing fine, Mr. and Mrs. Apple.**

**From the corner of Granny's eye, Applebloom's parents trotted out of the white fog, up to their daughter. They spoke, but no words were audible.**

** "Why can't ah hear them?" Applebloom asked. She then noticed that one of Celestia's colors faded out on her mane.**

** "I'm-I'm dying. I-I can't hold the connection!" Celestia looked at Applebloom. "I'm sorry!" Celestia started to cry. Faust walked up to her. **

** "Why are you so sad?" She asked.**

** "Applebloom never knew her parents. Now, she can see them, but can't hear them. That is worse than any kind of suffering I have lived through." Celestia said, as if somepony shot her in the heart. Applebloom walked up to the princess. **

** "You've shown me Heaven. My Granny. My maw and paw. I can't thank you enough!" Applebloom exclaimed as she threw herself around Celestia's neck. The princess smiled, then curled in pain, as yet another color faded away from her mane. There were only 2 colors left. The pain left as quickly as it came. **

** "I can't hold on. My last words. Applebloom, tell Twilight and Luna." Celestia said. Applebloom teared up, and got closer. Celestia whispered three words in Applebloom's ear, as a color faded away. Applebloom backed up, letting Celestia rest. Her last color was fading. It started to seep into a light grey, then to complete grey. The Princess's body curled back, as her soul left her chest. It reformed an exact same version of Celestia, as she started to come back to life, all of the After Life ahead of her. **

** "Now as for you." Faust said.**

** Applebloom looked around.**

** "Ah've seen all ah need." Applebloom said. With a nod, Applebloom was zapped back to the Royal Canterlot Palace, where Luna slept. After waking Luna, Twilight was teleported to the castle by Luna. She awoke with a start.**

** "Wha-huh? Princess?" Twilight said, tired.**

** "Okay, you two. Ah have some news." Applebloom said.**

**After relaying the news, that Celestia had died, Twilight cried, with no sound. Luna simply covered her mouth with her hoof as tears streamed down her face.**

** "Ah have with me her last words. Three simple words." Applebloom said. Twilight and Luna stopped crying, focusing with intense curiosity.**

** "What were they, child?" Luna asked desperately.**

** "Friendship is Magic." Applebloom finally said.**

**Author's Note:**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN this took a long time to type! I hope you liked it! I will write a story if suggested, but until then, see you on the web!**

**/)*(\**

**-BroniesRock**


End file.
